Berserker
|quick weapon buttons = Four |notable_professionals = Korgan Bloodaxe |cap_proficiency_points = Five points for each proficiency, but only one for ranged weapons. |additional_proficiency_points = See table |hitpoints = See table |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 melee attacks per round at levels 7 and 13 |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl.}}'Berserker's are one of several class kits available to fighters in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. This class kit has a special ability called Enrage which can be used once per day for every four levels. During the 60 seconds they are under this effect, they are a lot more powerful than a normal fighter, as it gives the berserker a +2 bonus to damage, a -2 bonus to armor class and THAC0, +15 hit points. They also have immunity to the status effects of charm, confusion, fear, feeblemind, hold, imprisonment, maze, sleep and level drain while being enraged. When they cool down, the hit points given by the ability are lost (to a minimum of 1 hp, causing them to fall unconscious) and they receive a +2 penalty to armor class and THAC0 and -2 penalty to damage for some time. The two disadvantages of this class are that they can only become proficient in ranged weapon (one point) and lawful abilities are not available. This class kit makes for an excellent dual-class for mages and clerics. Berserker rage is incredibly powerful in BG:EE due to the +15 hit points being a massive increase at low levels and the status immunities rendering most mages obsolete. The +2 to-hit, damage and AC also gives equivalent bonuses to a sixth-level kensai while still allowing you to wear helms, bracers and armor. The berserker-cleric combination will only lose the ability to invest two points in slings, while the mage loses it for all ranged weapons. Character abilities table * Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in this stat and a 17 in the prime requisite(s) of the class you are dualling to. Note: For the information of this table, the human class was used, because humans don't have any bonuses to the primary abilities and act as a neutral. For all other races, these numbers are slightly different. Advanced Weapon Specialization Advanced Weapon Specialization raises the number of points that can be invested into a specific proficiency from one point to five points. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. For more information on proficiency points, see Weapon proficiency. Berserkers can only become proficient with bows, crossbows, darts and slings. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * War Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints For more information, see Experience tables. Category:Berserkers Category:Kits